Blue Christmas?
by Forever-Tangled
Summary: Title inspired by Elvis' "Blue Christmas" obviously. Short drabble on what Hiro and the gang's first Christmas without Tadashi may have been like. Terrible at summaries, and this probably isn't one of my better fanfics, either. But here you are anyway! Rated K . Just fluff!


**A/N: So with the holidays and everything, I was wondering (like many Big Hero 6 fans, I'm sure) what Hiro and the gang's first Christmas would be like without Tadashi. Sooo I just whipped this up really quickly, and voila. Here's some more feels for you, maybe?  
**

* * *

****  
Hiro flew awake, screaming his throat raw. "Tadashi!"  
His door flew open, and for one wild milisecond, he thought it was his brother.  
Aunt Cass's fuzzy robe seemed to flow everywhere as she stood in the door."Oh, honey! I'm here. It's okay."  
Hiro shook his head, glancing at the alarm clock at the table beside his bed. 4:30 AM on Christmas day. "Sorry, Aunt Cass," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Bad dream. I'm fine."  
She rushed to his bed, but tripped over a screwdriver. "Ow! Eesh, buddy...you need to pick this place up." she hopped on one foot and plopped down beside her nephew. "C'mon. Talk it out?"  
A loud noise filled the room, and they both turned to see Baymax inflating on Tadashi's side of the room.  
"You said ow," Hiro groaned.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted when you said the word 'ow'." Hiro shook his head. Maybe he needed to code a better alert word for him. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"  
Aunt Cass waved a hand. "I'm fine, Baymax. Hazards of walking across Hiro's room."  
"Scan complete. You have stubbed your toe. There are multiple obstructions on the floor that may have caused your injury. I would suggest ice for your toe if it does not feel better momentarily."  
"I am satisfied with my care," Hiro said.  
"I cannot deactivate until my patient is satisfied with their care," Baymax swiveled and looked at Baymax.  
"I am satisfied with my care," Cass said.

When the robot went back to his charging station, Hiro fake-yawned.  
"I think, after that episode, I'll go to sleep. Sorry 'bout that, Aunt Cass."  
"Huh-uh!" she shook her head. "You're staying up with me. You were screaming."  
"Cass, it's just another nightmare. I'm fine," Hiro groaned.  
"It's been a long time since you had a nightmare, honey."  
"Christmas," he admitted, sighing. He'd been dreading the holiday he usually loved. Of course, he was dreading it because his big brother wasn't there anymore.  
Cass slipped her arms around him, engulfing him with her huge, fuzzy sleeves. "I know, buddy. I couldn't sleep tonight either. But we'll make the best of it, I promise. Tadashi wouldn't want us to be upset, would he?"  
"He'd tell me, 'Quit pouting, Bonehead, before a chicken comes and perches on that big pouty lip of yours'," Hiro grinned.  
"Exactly!" Cass laughed. "So: why don't you come watch _Rudolph_ with me and Mochi until it's a reasonable hour for opening presents?  
Hiro nodded, slipping out of bed and following his aunt downstairs to watch the old movie. He was too old to be watching it, he felt, but it had been his and Tadashi's favorite Christmas movies when they were younger, so he didn't really care.

Later that day, the whole crew of Big Hero 6 came over to eat Christmas dinner and have a nerdy movie marathon, thanks to Fred. Everyone shared happy memories of Tadashi, but no one was sad or allowed themselves to linger on it. At least, if anyone _was _sad, they didn't show it and quickly pushed it aside. Honey Lemon demanded a group selfie by the Christmas tree, and Fred terrorized GoGo with a sprig of mistletoe he'd found somewhere. It ended badly; with GoGo chasing Fred down and chopping the mistletoe to shreds with the razor-sharp Maglev blades from her superhero suit, and then threatening bodily harm to Fred if he kept teasing her. Wasabi spent the majority of his time marveling at how Aunt Cass had color-coded the ornaments on the Christmas tree just for him.  
"It's like a perfect rainbow. Guys, do you _see _this? I wish my family would do this!" Wasabi exclaimed.

At eleven o' clock that night, Hiro crawled into his bed once more, watching the moonlight stream into his window, filtering to spotlight his brother's framed photograph. Stretching his fingers out to touch it, he mumbled, "Merry Christmas, big brother," and let a toothy smile cross his face before drifting off into a much more silent night than the one of Christmas Eve.


End file.
